


Movie Night

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b ficlet from the prompt "Movie"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Cliché, isn’t it, that your favorite film is a ‘buddy cop’ movie.”

“Lethal Weapon isn’t just a buddy cop movie.”

“It’s a movie. With two cops. Who are buddies.  What am I missing?”

“Nothing, as usual.” 

Sherlock settled with his head in Lestrade’s lap.  Lestrade ran his hand along Sherlock’s cheek.

“Are you still cross about earlier?” Sherlock leaned into the touch and allowed the other man to run his hand through his curls.

“Embarrassed, mostly,” Lestrade sighed.  “I overreacted just a bit.”

“Yes, a bit. I suppose it’s good to know you care.”  Sherlock stilled as his companion’s hand stopped, then relaxed as the motion resumed.

“A bit too much, I’d say.”

“A bit.”

Sherlock got through the opening sequence without any snide remarks.  He inhaled, ready to comment on something ridiculous, but Lestrade spoke first.

“He’s still going to be your friend, you know.  You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Yes you are, you twat. And that’s fine, too.”

Sherlock sat up. “If you’re going to play nursemaid you can leave.”

“Right,” Lestrade said, standing.  Sherlock grabbed his hand, not saying anything. He tugged on it gently.  The older man sighed.  “I’m not staying the night.” 

Sherlock shrugged and got up, his shoulder brushing Lestrade’s, spurring him to follow as he made his way to the bedroom.


End file.
